Someone like me
by Rosaliiec
Summary: Levi and Evree learn that they'll need to grow to achieve their goal... eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

* * *

I looked around the vast dusty plains. To my left were rows of wooden barracks stretching to the end of the camp. All around were training simulations; the first to my right was 3DMG training stations, further down was an open ground for hand-to-hand combat and so on. I took in all of my surroundings, I took in the place in which I would spend the next three years inhabiting and training to become a soldier. As I took all of this in, the newest graduates were leaving their barrack, leaving room for us to take their place. As we weaklings stood there observing them walk by wide eyed, I noticed them looking tired... every single one of them; yet, they all seemed excited for this new chapter of their lives finally starting.

"What the hell are you idiots standing there for?" a voice from the crowd screamed. I looked around the newbies beside me only to understand that just like myself, they were utterly confused. As the newly graduates finally exited to the training grounds for good, a tall, bald man stood in front of us; his brows formed a straight line across his face, his prominent wrinkles on his forehead as well as the dark circles around his eyes made him appear especially imposing and frankly... quite frightening. We all looked at him as if we had just seen a ghost. "If this is the newest batch of recruits I'm going to kill myself." The man grumbled to himself. Another man joins him and introduces us to the camp and tells us we're the 104th Training Corps Arc. The nicest, younger man of the two tells us to form a line in front of him for admission, he sets up a wooden table and a chair and one by one, he asks us a series of questions with of course the cometary of the older man judging the answers we gave him.

I stood near the back of the line in front of a young blond hair boy. I peered behind me curious about the ruckus going on behind me; as I did so the blond boy looked at me and smiled. "Hello!" He exclaimed, I gave him a faint smile, "hey, how's it going?" I replied. His smile grew bigger as he introduced himself. "I'm well, thank you. I'm Armin Arlert," he then pointed backwards, "and the two arguing behind me are Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman. " As he said their names the bickering couple stopped and introduced themselves. As they stared at me, apparently under social norms I had to introduce myself... well according to my older brothers.

"I'm Evree May." I replied with the nicest smile I could conjure up. Eren and Armin smiled at me and greeted me while Mikasa looked at me with a thoughtful expression. I think the boys noticed my change in mood as I looked to Mikasa and they both turned to her. "What is it Mikasa?" the brown haired boy asked her. She shifted her gaze to Eren then. "May... The name sounds familiar." With that they all turned to face me. "Are you from the Shiganshina District?" She asked me. My expression turned blank and I nodded. As Armin was about to ask me something else, I heard someone cough and I turned around only to find that it was turn for admission.

"Last name, first name, date of birth and residential area." The man at the table said. I looked at him and swallowed.

"May, Evre, September 14 year 831, Shiganshina District Wall Maria." I stated, looking at my new instructor Keith Shadis. The man at the table looked at Shadis and the bald man nodded. I frowned at the exchange, they seemed unsure as the younger man proceeded to tell to take my bag to bunk D and form a new line in the dirt plain, where already, the newbies started to line up. I nodded, grabbed my bag and made my way to bunk D. I slowly made my way to the bunk along side of new friends Armin, Eren and Mikasa who had caught up to my very slow pace . When we opened the door the bunk D we made new acquaintances such as Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, best friends from a small village east of Wall Maria. We all set our bags down on a random bed and headed out to the dirt plain where our journey in the 104th Training Corps Arc would start.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright, so before I end this I just wanted to let you guys know a bit of details about my OC Evree May because I won't be getting into those details for a while.

First Name: Evree (pronounced Eh-vr-ey)

Last Name: May (like the month)

Age: 16 in the year 847

Hair colour and style: Pixie cut with long bang, light brown with golden highlights

Eye colour: Light green

Face and body details: 5 foot tall, 100 pounds, hourglass figure.

Family: 6 older brothers, parents deceased when she was 13


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

We're in such deep shit; deep, deep shit. As it turns out, my squad leader is an idiot and now I'm stuck riding my horse Luna like a maniac trying to avoid getting eaten by the abnormal chasing our asses. It's only been a few months since graduation and shit is already going sideways. In my squad of seven, two had already been eaten by the titan and he was now chasing us for more. I rode Luna and told her to go as fast as she could and that if we came out of this alive, I'd give her a few extra portions of food later tonight.

My stomach was in knots as I felt the steps of the titan vibrating through my spine. I looked back to see the state of my fellow comrades to see two of them trapped in the hands of the abnormal. "Sir!" I yell, trying to get my squad leaders' attention. Bird brains looked in my direction and I pointed to the soldiers trapped. "What about them!" He yelled back. "They're finished cadet May! Now look ahead and resume the mission." I frowned at his lack of sympathy for the soldiers that were going to lose their lives. "Are you kidding me!?" I yelled back, "We can't abandon them!" I shouted back. My idiotic leader ignored me and advised the three of us remaining to continue for the wall.

The 57th expedition had turned into such a disaster. As we rode back to the wall, an abnormal had appeared on the left flank and my squad leader had made the decision that for the greater good of the troops we had to keep the abnormal as far as them as possible. I'm guessing that his reasoning was that we had lost enough soldiers and if we didn't do anything about it, instead of 7 lives taken it would be a far greater number. We had deviated from our course an hour ago I presume, with the abnormal on our asses the whole time. I was a good cadet besides not actually listening to anything my superiors told me; not because I didn't care, but because what they told me to do was a ridiculous waste of my time and energy. A nice example would be the mess I was in right now. "C'mon Luna. Get us to safety and you'll get your carrots baby girl. C'mon!" I told her. The wind blew my bangs from my face as well and the Survey Corps Cape. I looked back to see that only one, remained in the abnormals hands. I could hear the cries of the cadet, pleading us to help him. The titan's jaw clenched on his hips, dismembering him. Hearing his horrendous cries as he felt the pressure of the titans teeth, his last words were a cry for help. I felt like vomiting as I saw the young man being crushed by the abnormal, seeing my colleague's insides and his upper half falling to the grounded as if he was nothing.

It was late afternoon when we reached the city. I wondered if they had already closed Wall Rose, I sincerely hoped not; not for my sake, but the sake of my squad leader because if the gate was closed, I'd fucking kill him. "As soon as the abnormal gets in the city we're gonna kill him." my squad leader instructed us. He took the lead while me and the other cadet named Harper road beside me. "This guy is fucking nuts!" Harper told me. I laughed at that, at least I wasn't the only one that noticed how stupid bird brains was. we had put enough distance between us and the abnormal to put our horses to safety near the edge of the wall. I think someone noticed because a lift started going down for the horses.

As soon as the horses were cleared of danger we discharged our 3DMG and headed straight for the abnormal. "May, Harper, go left and i'll go over to the right and distract him while you kill it got it?" Bird brains said. "Yes, sir!" We replied simultaneously.

As the abnormal came closer, a group of titans rose up and followed the abnormal. "Shit." I growled as 6 titans, including the abnormal came at us in all directions. "We're fucked." whispered Harper as we stood ready to attack the abnormal. I looked at him, frowning; we didn't need that kind of negativity right now, we have to stay as realistic as we can. If we did this right, it was possible to eliminate them all and escape. "Listen to me Harper," I said, grabbing his shoulders, "we can do this, people have survived much more. We will survive this do you understand me!" I raised my voice at him and he nodded quickly and turned his attention to the abnormal. "On my count we move." The squad leader said. We waited for his signal.

"Now!" He yelled as he propelled himself straight at the titan. We followed him rounding up left where the abnormal wouldn't see us. I thrusted further left and Harper went closer to the titan's nape. We got more momentum as the plan continued to work. The other titans hadn't caught up yet so we had plenty of time... or so I thought. When were sure we had a large enough window, I nodded at Harper and we propelled ourselves, we reached for our sword and aimed for the cut. As we successfully killed the target a hand swooped up, grabbing Harper by the legs. I landed on a near by building and cursed under my breath. I had promised him a minute ago that we'd be fine and now Harper was getting eaten by the titan. I tried to kill the titan in time, but I was too late. When I sliced the nape of the titan wide open Harper was limp and unresponsive, his whole body had been crushed by the monster's teeth and hadn't been swallowed yet. I stood on a roof and the squad leader joined me. We looked down at Harper. "Fuck, Harper's down?" He asked, looking at me. I was freaking furious at this point; at both me and bird brains. Me, because I had let Harper die and ironically, the squad leader for not following orders. "What the fuck do you think? Do you think he's just lying in the titan's mouth for the fun of it?" I spit back.

"Listen, this isn't the time to let out your frustration and anger alright? Look around us cadet May, there's four titans left and the last thing I need right now is an overly emotional teen on my hands."

I didn't reply. I simply scoffed and took off in the direction of a 4m titan, making his way to us. I heard my squad leaders' orders to stop and come back, but tuned him out and propelled myself to kill of the titan. As I went for the kill, a hand swatted me away making lose control. I sped off near the wall and crashed through a window of a shop, getting stunned.

 **Levi's pov**

The mission had been a disaster, the surviving Survey corps soldiers stood on top of the wall in chaos. Everyone was yelling and panicking because most squad leaders died during the mission as well as a portion of Squad Levi. When Commander Erwin told them that the mission had come to an end and we weren't going back out there most soldiers cried like little babies. I rolled my eyes, wondering what the hell they expected the mission was going to go. They're all idiots; every single one of them. If I could, I'd beat the shit out of every single one of them. What did they think the Survey Corps was like? Fucking tea and biscuits? I sat on the edge of Wall Rose and looked down to the town below, only to see three soldiers riding into town with their horses, with a fucking abnormal chancing them from behind.

"Look! There's three riding in with an abnormal!" Some cadet squealed. Now that got everyone's attention. The survivors came to the edge of the wall to see the three soldiers with their own eyes. The abnormal was somewhat far behind them and I almost laughed out loud when I saw them leave the horses by the edge of the wall. Really? You're gonna save your horses instead of killing that piece of shit? On the wall to soldiers lowered a lift to bring the horses up while the rest of us watched.

"Isn't that Robin' squad?" someone else asked. They were indeed right. Robin was the idiot that deviated course earlier in formation. A messenger informed me and Commander Erwin that he had made the executive decision to lead to abnormal away from us. I got up and stood next to Erwin. "Robin's just came in with two other soldiers, I informed him. We made our way back to the edge in time to witness the two soldiers kill the abnormal and one of the two get eaten. By the yelling of the other soldier the guy who'd just been eaten was a fellow named Harper. I took a closer view of Robin and the remaining soldier through binoculars.

I immediately recognized the unidentified soldier arguing with Robin; that was Evree May, graduated in 850 at the top of her class, far exceeding everyone else as well as being the youngest one in the 104th Training Corps. This girl was good. She was incredible. I had asked Erwin to get her on my squad and every time he'd avoid the subject. I continued to watch her as she left Robin standing on a roof, heading towards a titan. She clearly hadn't seen the other titan heading for her because the bigger one of the two hit her so hard she went flying into a window. Most cringed, seeing flying through the air and crashing down. The noise she made while landing through the shop, was horrible enough to make the hairs on my neck stand up. If she survived this, she had to come on my squad.

Everyone was holding their breaths. Robin of course didn't make it. Not long after cadet May went flying, that he got himself eaten by a titan. I still hadn't figured out how he had been promoted in the first place, he had as much skills as a sack of fucking potatoes. Many left the edge thinking that all three were dead, as did I for that matter.

"He's alive!" One yelled. Everyone returned to the edge and gasped, seeing the state of the cadet... She did look pretty bad. I looked intensely at her while she stood in the middle of a street.

It was easy for them to mistake cadet May as a man because of the short hair. "That's cadet Evree May." Someone corrected him " _She_ is still alive."

 **Evree's pov**

"What the..." I groaned, where the fuck was I? I looked around the shop I flew in. Miraculously, my gear was still intact, but heavily damaged. As I went to get up I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, I had several glass shards sticking out of my skin and my shoulder was dislocated. "Fuck me..." I grumbled, touching my shoulder. "I'm gonna have to put it back, I guess." I sighed and took in a deep breath. With a sharp pull I put my shoulder back in place. "FUCK!" I cried from pain. I rolled my shoulder around to get it to work properly, it hurt like a bitch but I didn't have a choice. I made my way to the window to look outside, my ankle was swollen and started to get a blue tint. I laughed at myself, and I had thought this day couldn't get any worst. I looked outside to see that the coast was clear. I exited the building and stood in the street. I stared at Wall Rose and saw shadows of soldiers on top. I felt a surge of hope. I could get out of here alive! I limped towards the wall, I didn't dare use my 3DMG.

One: I feared it was going to attract titans to my location and I didn't need them following me while I could barely stand up.

Two: I wasn't sure I'd be able to control me 3DMG, it looked damaged and I didn't want to risk getting more injured.

I longed the wall and picked the glass shards from my skin. It looked like the right side of my body took the whole impact. I was dizzy and walking made me want to throw up. I eyed the buildings and noticed a shop taller than the others right next to the wall. I took a deep breath, made sure the way was clear and limped as fast as I could towards the shop two blocks away. I glanced up after I cleared the first intersection and noticed the 4 titans of earlier devouring my squad leader. I looked away as he got torn up to shreds. "C'mon Evree. C'mon!" I told myself. I could do this. I had one more intersection to clear and then I could make my way up the building.

As I made my way across the last intersection, I looked to my left to see a 3m titan a few blocks away, staring straight at me. I ran as I could. I'd be damned if my last moments on earth would be being devoured by those pieces of shit. I entered in the shop (it was a butcher shop), I went in just in time to not get noticed by the titan. It was now roaming the street I was on but it didn't know where I was, I rushed at the back of the store and painfully made my way up the stairs. I had to signal the soldiers up the wall that I needed help; just to be sure I looked out the hatch and I could still see the shadows on top of the wall.

I smiled at myself, I knew my chances of surviving were slim; but I could still make it. I inspected my gear quickly; I still had plenty of gas left, what worried me was the hocks. Without forming an actual plan I opened the hatch and limped towards to edge of the building. By now the 3m titan noticed me and hungrily waddled towards me. I frowned and looked at my gear, this was now or never. I took a few step backs and deployed a black flare towards the row of people watching me then jumped, unleashing my 3DMG.

The left hook, pierced the wall and secured me while right just didn't even deploy. I yelped as I saw myself heading straight for the wall. As my head hit the wall, the world in front of me started to fade.

 **Levi's pov**

She was limping, by the look on her face she was in a lot of pain. I watched her intently, we all did. This girl ran two blocks with a fucked up ankle and an exceptional amount of glass sticking out from her skin. May Evree was covered in blood, dirt and glass shards with a shit ankle and still pushed on towards the wall. I didn't know many soldiers who would do that. I heard a couple of survivors wondering why she didn't use her gear, I wondered the same thing for a moment when it hit me. May didn't want to get seen and by the look she gave her gear, I looked as if it was damaged. Smart girl.

She made it passed the first intersection with no problem, at the second one however was a bit trickier. Seeing a titan, she decided to cross the street anyways; seeing as the titan was far enough. Watching run towards some crummy shop wounded was refreshing to watch, I glanced at the soldiers to me and I was positive that if it were any of them, they'd already be titan food. When I looked back at May Evree she bursted out of a hatch made ran towards the edge of the shop. From where I stood, I could tell her gear was wrecked. I could tell she knew that too but she took the risk and launched towards the wall. The flare she sent in our direction almost hit some guy, she was clearly sending us a big fat 'fuck you'.

She at least got one of the hooks in the wall, but since the other didn't deploy, she fell upside down and knocked herself out. This girl just couldn't catch a break.

Seeing the titans making their way towards her I looked at Erwin. "I'm gonna go get her." Before he could object, I threw myself down and grabbed her. I groaned, seeing her blood stain my clothes. "Fucking great..." I mumbled; as I used a last burst of gas to make it up the wall. I landed on my feet with May Evree in my arms. She was probably the only person here smaller than me and thank God for that, she was so light to carry. I stood there and frowned at her. Her full pink lips were slightly open, a massive cut spread across her bottom lip the her chin. She was a mess, a bloody, dirty, mess... but a beautiful one. Feeling her blood soaking through my clothes I laid her on the ground "Tch. My fucking shirt's done for."

"Is she alive?" Some random asked me. I looked at him. "Go get Hange and make it quick." He just fucking stood there. "Are you gonna stand there all day shitting yourself or are you gonna do as you're told brat?" I asked him. Idiot...

"Y-Yes sir, right away sir." I rolled my eyes and signaled the other soldiers to stay with her.

"So," Erwin started, when I came up beside him. "she's alive, huh? This girl has nine lives I swear to God." He said chuckling. I didn't reply. I simply looked at the sun finally setting. "I'll arrange her transfer." I frowned, could he not beat around the bush for once? He probably guessed from the way I looked at him that I need more details because he chuckled again and explained. "What I mean is that I'll arrange Evree May's transfer to your squad. But i'm warning you, she has a big mouth. She'll be your responsibility got it? And yours only."

"Of course, sir. Understood." I nodded at him and continued on with my duties. I felt like sometimes this guy could read my mind.

* * *

A/N: This second chapter is quite long! I wanted to cover as much as I could before starting building their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

* * *

Opening my eyes was probably the hardest thing to do, but I managed to get them open. I stared at the ceiling, brown and moldy... Where was I? I tried sitting up, but was hit with an immense amount of pain and dizziness. Breathing was extremely painful, I felt like shit and by the way I smelled, I probably looked terrible as well. "Fuck." I groaned to myself. My eyes were closed from the pain, then suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm. My eyes shot wide open, I jumped and yanked my arm away. I screamed in agony as pain consumed my body, I should not have jerked like that.

"Tch. Calm the fuck down cadet May."

I was fucking awake now. "What the hell is wrong with you? Who fucking grabs someone who's waki-" My anger died down suddenly, I hadn't glanced at who grabbed me, but when I did, I'm pretty sure I shit myself a bit. I looked up to see Captain Levi, unimpressed expression on his face, staring at me. I reached out my hand to apologise, only to wince in pain. Well, there goes first impressions right?

"Don't move idiot. Can't you see you're hurt?" He said when I winced. "Of course I can." I rolled my eyes at him, I had only just met this man and already, I wanted nothing to do with him. He sat down on the couch to the left of my bed and crossed his legs, he eyed me carefully as I just adjusted myself painfully upright in my bed. We stared at each other, not uttering a single word. It was incredibly awkward.

After what seemed like an eternity, I broke the silence. "Sir, I don't want to seem rude, but why are you here?" I frowned and looked at him, awaiting his response. When he didn't answer right away, I continued. "And how did I survive the expedition? The last thing I remember was shooting up a flare towards the wall -"

"Please shut up Evree." He said abruptly, cutting me off. I frowned once more at his terrible manners. "If you insist on knowing why I'm gracing you with my lovely presence," He started. I rolled my eyes. This man was so full of shit, it freaking poured out of him. "I'm the one who saved your ass when you dangled from the wall," He paused. "you're welcome, by the way," I rolled my eyes once more. "and the main reason why I'm in this shit hole, is to inform you that you've been promoted in my squad in special operations." I opened my mouth to reply when Commander Hange burst in.

"Ah! You're finally awake! You've been out for 3 straight days!" She said enthusiastically.

I looked up at her, round eyed "3 Days? That long?" I said, shocked.

"Yep, and this little fellow here hasn't left your side since you've been admitted." She smiled brightly, directing her gaze to Levi, who simply rolled his eyes at the comment. I frowned again, looking at the Captain. I said nothing to Hange' statement either, Mostly because I didn't care. "Anyways," she continued, "Evree May, you are one tough son of a bitch." I gave a faint smile at her words. "A lot of people have been talking about your stunt from Wednesday." She sat beside Levi and looked through her chart. "If it wasn't for little Levi here, you'd be titan food."

Me and Levi locked eyes. She made it sound like it was a big deal that he'd rescued me; I was really glad he had, but for some reason it was even more grand that it was _Humanity's' strongest soldier_ who saved me.

"What about my injuries?" I asked her, trying desperately to change subjects. I was in a lot of pain and I needed to know the extent of it all.

"Well, let me see..." She paused to look through the chart. "You have a twisted ankle, a slight concussion and a minor bruise on your lower right rib. You can also see you have several minor scars throughout the right side of your body. There's also a more prominent scar on your lower lip." I touched my lip, feeling the scar running somewhat deep. "You shouldn't worry about your scars though, they'll heal completely in a matter of a couple of weeks. The concussion should go away in a few days, but the ankle and the ribs will take a bit longer -"

"How long?" Levi cut in, obviously impatient.

"The rib will be about a month." Hange replied, glancing at Levi. "Evree," She continued. "it'll be hard to breath as you can probably tell, for two-three days; then the pain will dull until the rib is completely healed."

"And the ankle?" Levi pressed on. She sighed, looking back at me. "You won't be able to walk on it for a whole week, maybe more." She looked at the floor then back up at me. "You ripped your ankle muscle so it'll hurt for about six months."

"Tch. Fucking great." Levi, groaned.

I groaned at his comment. I had enough of him. "You sound as if these are your injuries, Captain." I spat, it came out a bit more harsh than intended. He frowned at me while I held my rib in pain. "Listen brat," He replied calmly. "You're the newest member of my squad and I care about my squad's well being go it? What use are you to me if you can't even breathe." I raised my brow. He was shitting me, right?

"Let's calm down here people." Hange said, getting up from her seat. She sat on the bed and faced me. "You'll most likely be able to walk on it next weekend, but it'll still hurt. You're very lucky you didn't have more severe injuries." I sighed and nodded. I looked at my hands and tried my best to hold back the tears. "You'll have to put some ice on it when you wake up in the morning for ten minutes and right before you go to bed,; again, for ten minutes." I signaled her that I understood, then she stood.

"Well, that's all you need from me. I'll get you someone to get you to the baths so you can wash yourself, then we'll get some food in you." She smiled and gave me a wink. Hange then exited the room, leaving me and Levi alone.

I turned to him, glaring. "I'm sorry about when I woke up. I didn't know where I was an you scared the living shit out of me." He scoffed at my words and got up towards the window. "I can tell, you do smell like death." He told me, with a very faint grin on his lips. This man was so infuriating!

 **Levi's pov**

Three days, she'd been out three fucking days. Not knowing why, I stayed in her room while she slept, I got some work done there, so I remained seated on the couch, working. It escaped my mind why I stayed in this shit hole with a soldier who smelled horrible. I was slightly worried that her injuries were severe, and every time I'd question Hange she'd brush me off. Now, she was awake and I noticed first hand how much of a challenge she was going to be. This girl didn't care if I was her superior, she just spat her attitude on everyone. It pissed me off yet amused me, Evree May had some balls.

She was a mess, however, she was now a member of my squad and I needed to make sure she was alright. I stood near her bed, looking out the window in silence. I could hear her winced in pain as she stirred around.

"Tch. Captain?" Her voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at her. "What?" I answered her. She looked at me, then at herself, then back at me. "Spit it out May." I pressed on.

She sighed, gave me a defeat glance. "Can you please help me lay back down." Evree grumbled. I let out a short laugh. "Who do you think I am?." I asked her. She scowled and sighed. "I don't see anyone else here. Do you?".

I curled my fingers into fists, trying to hold back my anger. 'Fine' was all I could reply. I wasn't about to make her suffer because the nurses here were fucking ghost.

I went up to Evree and bent over towards her. I slipped my arm under her legs and wrapped my hands around her upper torso. She flinched a bit at the pain, then took hold of me by wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up when she signaled me that she was alright and I put her back down. She smiled at me and whispered a small 'thank you'.

When I lifted her up and she looked back at me, I felt a twinge in my stomach. Her bright green eyes were breathtaking. They were incredibly bright, with tiny yellow spots, scattered on the left eye. Although she smelled even more terrible this close up, I didn't feel like throwing up; I was content just touching her. As she smiled and thanked me, I frowned. I realized then that I was attracted to her and I needed to keep my distance from Evree May. I helped her get settled in bed properly, then stood by the edge of her bed. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. I took that as my queue to leave and left her to her healing.

* * *

A/N: Levi now recognizes his attraction towards Evree but Evree just doesn't care for him. I like how this story is developing and I'm hoping more people will read this fanfic and give me feedback (negative or positive.) Also, I decided to make Mikasa and Levi step siblings instead of full siblings like in the mangas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

* * *

"Stop pouting Evree." Mikasa growned. They were pushing me towards the bath stations and I just sat in the wheelchair frustrated. I could wash myself, I was a grown ass woman! My parents never took care of me and it wasn't like my brothers were going to accompany me when it was time for my bath after everything that happened with my dad. "I'm not pouting," I retorted. "I just don't get why you have to help me bathed? All I have is to sit down and i'll be fine!"

Mikasa and Sasha sighed at my reply. They understood why I didn't want them helping me, but they were frustrated because they knew I wasn't capable of doing this task on my own. In the morning, as I tried to drink some water, I felt like someone was stabbing me in the gut. Sasha had tried to lighten up the mood by making me laugh, but failed, when I cringed in pain from chuckling.

"Evree..." Sasha said. I could hear the concern in her voice. These two girls had been my friends since the first week of training, back in 847, they knew when something wasn't right with me. Now was the case.

I sighed loudly as we stopped in front of the bathing stations. Mikasa and Sasha stood before me, the look they gave just made me want to scream. After a moment of me not saying anything, Mikasa opened her mouth to talk some sense into me but I cut her off.

"Fine." I whispered, looking at my feet. Back at training, I hadn't bathed with the other girls. As they all chatted and giggled, I sat in my bunk waiting for them to clear out so I could go alone. I had wanted to bond with them and gossip and do all that girly stuff! But I just couldn't. I wasn't embarrassed about my body... I loved my body! It was soft and smooth; and I was well equipped for someone as short as me.

I was just ashamed of something that had been done to my body many years ago.

They nodded and pushed me in the bathing stations. No one was in since it was lunch time and then training, so we had a good 3 hours to ourselves; which would be plenty of time. Mikasa pushed me at one of the smallest baths, near the middle right hand side of the room. Both girls filled up the tub with water and placed towels and some soap. When the tub was half filled, Sasha helped me up from the wheelchair so I could get undressed. I was in a hospital gown so it was easy for me to remove it on my own. As I undid the knot, I paused. For the first time since that horrible moment, I was going to show someone my scars. I was going to reveal a part of me that was completely unknown to everyone.

Sasha gently set her hands on my shoulders and looked at me with sympathy. "Don't worry Evree, I know it's scary, but we won't judge you. I promise."

In any other situation, I wouldn't of believed her, but I could tell from the look she gave me, that I was safe from any judgement. I nodded at her and smiled shyly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, Sasha removed her hands and turned around to talk to Mikasa to tell her I was ready. I took another deep breath and let go of the robe, letting it fall to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see both girls smiling at me, which made me frown. They both giggled seeing me confused. Sasha moved towards me and smiled. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." I nodded and gave her the best smile I could conjure up at the moment. Sasha and Mikasa wrapped their arms around and helped me into the bath.

When I was settled, they took off their pants, socks and shoes and stood behind me in the tub. One would help me wash my back and the other, my hair. Mikasa patted me on the back when I didn't start cleaning right away. "Hey! Start scrubbing, you smell horrible." She told me, chuckling.

"Yeah... I smell like Eren when he fell into a pile of shit that one summer." I replied. All three of us erupted into laughter at the memory. I groaned at the pain, but still giggled lightly. Mikasa was right; now that I could smell myself, I now realised my awful stench.

I scrubbed myself thoroughly; every inch of my skin had been rubbed to a point where my skin was bright red. We had probably stayed in that bath for an hour and a half trying to get rid of the smell; which we did. I felt rejuvenated after having removed my unpleasant odor. When I finished, I let my friends dry off and put back their pants, socks and shoes. I shifted my body near the edge so they could help me get up. In one swift motion, they got me up and out of the tub. Now I had to put my new 'special operations' uniform and head straight to meet Levi and Erwin Smith.

The girls helped me get dressed and when I asked them to help me towards the mirrors near the sinks to the left, front side of the room they guided me and stood next to me.

I stared intensely at myself. I could now see the marks that the glass had left when it had cut my skin. I had a few small cut surrounding my right eyebrow, temple and forehead as well as the big cut that spread diagonally from the middle of my lower lip to my chin; it was a nasty one, about an inch and a half long. I sighed, looking at my reflexion. "Alright." I started, a determined look in my eyes. "Let's get to base ladies."

In the mirror, Mikasa and Sasha smiled at me and helped me to the wheelchair. I sat down and we made our way outside, where a carriage awaited us.

* * *

The Special Operation building stood before me, it wasn't as grand as I hoped it'd be but it was pretty amazing seeing it for the first time. As a Survey Corps Soldier, I resided in the main infrastructure, which was a gigantic establishment on its own. My new residence was further away from the main structure, maybe 2,5 km (1.2 miles) in the middle of the woods.

The Special Operation building was three stories high and made out of stone; it almost appeared abandoned. Parts of the building were chipped and vines had started climbing the walls. The only thing that gave away the fact that this building was used, was the stables to its right and the windows in immaculate shape, they were spotless.

"This is your new home!" Sasha chirped.

I smiled at her. I then turned my attention to Mikasa, giving her a weak grin.

"You'll like it here. Don't worry." Mikasa reassured, seeing me tense up as we approached the front steps.

"Hold on to me." Mikasa told me next. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she gently pulled me up. I grabbed the railing and painfully hopped up the few stairs; when I made it up, Sasha helped me sit back down while Mikasa opened the door for me.

Inside, the entrance was plain. The only decorations were a painting of the Survey Corps symbol, a blue and white carpet and the names of the fallen Special Operations soldiers on the left wall of the room. The painting was the first thing that caught the eyes of a newcomer, as it stood right on the wall in front of the door. We made our way right and entered a spacious room, four couches took over the middle of the space with a coffee table in the center, on the left wall was a massive bookshelf that covered the entire wall. It took me a while to notice the person coming down the stairs, as I took in my surroundings. A door, leading somewhere, was on my right. By the smell I guessed it was the kitchen and possibly the dining room.

"Evree! You're finally here!" Getting pulled from my thoughts, I noticed Eren jogging towards us. I smiled at the sight of him. I hadn't seen him since everyone - including myself, found out he was a titan. When he was directly in front of me, I extended my arms for a hug, which he gave me. It was a soft, delicate embrace; Eren's hugs had always made me feel better, safer for some odd reason.

"It's so good to see you guys." He said next, as I released him from my hold. "It's good to be back." Sasha said next. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some food... I'm starving!" We all chuckled at the sight of her rushing towards the kitchen.

"Before you get settled, Captain Levi would like to see you." Eren said. Shifting his gaze from me to Mikasa, he spoke again. "He wants to see you both."

I rolled my eyes and I could feel that Mikasa was just as annoyed as me. All I wanted to do was get some rest and unpack, I didn't feel like staying up one more second. Me and Mikasa nodded at Eren and made our way upstairs, which took about five long minutes. Finally upstairs, Mikasa pushed me towards Levi' office. She paused before knocking twice.

A stern 'Come in' was heard and Mikasa opened the door.

We were greeted by none other than Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. The shorter of the two sat at his desk while the taller one sat on the couch to its left. We both saluted them.

"Please, sit down." Erwin told us, making me frown. He did notice I was already seated, right? Anyways, Mikasa pushed me in the room, in front of Levi's desk and sat on the chair next to me. I looked around Levi's office. It was spotless; on the right stood a wall-to-wall bookcase with his desk right next to it. To the left, there was a door and beside it was a small plant. In the back were three floor-to-ceiling windows, the space was also decorated with his portrait and framed certificates, merits and awards. Bringing me out of my thought, Erwin spoke: "Now we just want to tell you our expectations, here in Special Operations and what is going to happen since you were injured 4 days ago." I nodded, looking towards him.

"Mikasa, I'll get to you later. You aren't in trouble, just stay outside and we'll call you back in." Levi said harshly. Both of us girls frowned and looked at each other. She squeezed my thigh and stood; Mikasa then saluted the men and exited the room.

I kept my eyes on the Captain. This man made me uncomfortable, being with him made me doubt every word I said, everything little thing I did...

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen," Levi started. "While you heal, enough to be able to walk, you'll watch us during our trainings and simulations. Mikasa will help you, when you request it."

"I can manage on my own sir." I informed him sharply. By the time I was 10 years old, I took care of myself (with the help of my brothers who sent me money). My injuries were nothing compared to what I had been through. Levi stood from his desk and walked towards one of the big windows. "Nonetheless, you will accept Mikasa's help and that is final and you will start walking on crutches effective immediately." he groaned back, pointing at the crutches by the door. I sighed and agreed, I wasn't going to argue with him while the commander was in the room with us.

"When you'll be able to walk, Levi will guide you through the routine of the Special Operation corps. Is that understood?" Erwin told me next.

I acquiesced.

"That will be all." The Commander said next. "Leave the wheelchair here and take the crutches and on your way out, please inform Mikasa to come in."

I saluted the men and wheeled myself to the crutches, with one swift move I got up and took the crutches and limped out the door. In the hallway, Mikasa leaned on the wall with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes when I closed the door. "Your turn." I told her smiling, she nodded and went into Captain Levi's office.

 **Levi's pov**

Seeing Evree made me feel agitated. She had a way of getting under my skin just by being in the same room as me. Her green eyes questioned me at every turn and her attitude regarding me was aggravating. No one had ever made me feel this frustrated in a while, I've had a few dimwits pestering me but Evree just drove me nuts. When Erwin told her to leave I turned around and looked at the new recruit. She saluted him, completely ignoring me and got up to get her crutches. When she stood, my eyes roamed her curvy body, she had a nice physique. My eyes stopped on her ass, it was so round and bounced as she limped to the door.

I scowled and sighed. What the hell was I thinking? This obnoxious crippled dwarf could not make me think shit like that. There were prettier girls out there... were there? I rolled my eyes at myself and sat back down as my step sister walked in.

Mikasa stepped inside my office and immediately focused her gaze on me.

She stood there eyeing me. I gestured her to sit down, which she did, Erwin got up from my sofa and told me he had some business to attend to. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked me.

"Sir, I'm not an idiot." I replied. Who did he think I was? Some kind of moron! Erwin simply smiled at me and exited my office. As soon as he was gonna Mikasa got up from the chair and made her way towards the windows.

"What do you want Levi?" She asked, crossing her arms. I frowned and came up beside her.

"I'm putting in charge of Evree." At my words she scoffed and turned her gaze to me, raising an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right?" She questioned next.

"You know I'm not." I told her. My step sister could never do as I asked her because we were family, and I fucking hated it. I never asked her for anything, the only reason why she was in my squad was because she was Eren's lover or something and knew how to control him better than any of us.

"She's capable of taking care of herself, you know it, I know, she knows it; so why do I have to babysit her?" Mikasa turned back towards the window, looking out into the distance. "Because I said so. She'll be in the room next to yours and after supper you'll report to me so I know how she is settling in. Understood?." She sighed and uttered a faint 'yeah'. "Next week you'll won't have to look after her anymore."

Mikasa stood there in silence, and after a few seconds she asked: "Can I go now."

"Yes." I replied. She looked at me one more time, nodding, before heading out the door. I sighed and sat at my desk.

 **Evree's pov**

I was slowly exploring the second level when Mikasa came up by my side.

"What did your brother want?" I questioned. She looked annoyed, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Levi want's me to look after you this week." She replied, sighing. I groaned angrily; Levi wanted Mikasa to babysit me and it made me sick. The worst part was the I had no choice in the matter and even though Mikasa was a close friend of mine, I knew this was the last thing she wanted to do right now. I had gotten closer to her in training and the fact that we were from the same district had brought us together even more, but even if Mikasa was my best friend, I didn't want her training to be affected because I had gotten injured.

"I know." I started. "Don't worry though, I won't ask for anything. I told the Captain I could manage on my own and he shut me down."

She scoffed, "That doesn't surprise me."

I frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked, Mikasa shock her head and dodged my question, "Your bedroom is going to be right between me and Jean and there's a door connecting our rooms, so if you need anything you can just wake me up."

I nodded and we headed up to the third floor.

Everyone had their names on their doors, first on to the right was Connie then Eren followed by Mikasa, me and Jean after that it was Armin; then it was Sasha's room with Christa's quarters last. When I opened the door to my new room I smiled.

The chamber wasn't much, but it was enough to make me happy. On the left was a single bed with blue sheets, next to it was a birch desk with a big window. On the right wall was a dresser and a door, which connected mine and Mikasa's rooms. My stuff sat on my new bed, as I went to unpack I informed Mikasa that I'd be alright on my own. She acquiesced and closed the door behind her.

I sat next to my things and sat my crutches aside. I was finally home.

* * *

A/N: I finally have an official beta: my boyfriend! He loves Attack on Titans as much as I do so I'm glad that he'll look over my fic to make sure it's A-Okay :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

* * *

I sighed, letting my body fall on the bed; it was mid afternoon and I was already exhausted. I had spent the last two hours making my room as homey as I could with the little amount of things I owned. I stored my clothes, arranged my bathing/feminine products in my drawer. I had a few pictures of me and my brothers that I set out on my desk as well as my little cactus; that was about it, that was all I owned. Getting around in my tiny room was more tiring than I had thought it would but for the time being I would have to manage.

I could hear my comrades training outside. They seemed to be enjoying themselves even though they were working, I could also detect the faint yelling of Captain Levi, which made me smile. I decided to take the opportunity to explore around the quarters.

I walked around the third floor peeking into my mate's rooms. I was invading their privacy, but I was bored and curious; so I started with Mikasa. As I guessed, it was clean and organised and Eren's was tidy except for the messy bed. Connie's, Jean's and Sasha were such a mess that I didn't dare to enter. As for Christa's, her room was decorated with many pictures and postures way more than anyone else.

When I exited the last room, I looked over to Captain Levi's quarters. I could still hear them training and I decided to peep into the Captain's room, but when I stood in front of the massive double dark oak doors I decided against it and continued to explore. I had looked in every room in the whole building, by the time everyone came in for supper. I greeted Christa, Jean and Connie, which I hadn't seen upon my arrival, I was happy to see them.

Back in Cadets, me and Jean had shared intimate moments of our past to each other on an cool august night. We hadn't known each other well, but for some odd reason we just spilled out everything to one another; our past, secrets, fears, dreams... which had made us very close. I was probably closer to him than anyone one else even more than Mikasa and Sasha.

I looked at him as he stood in front of me and smiled. I went in for a hug and we hugged for a long time. He held me tight as did I; it hurt me a bit, but for one of Jean's hugs, I'd tough it out. After a few moments, I let go of him and smack his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for, you dweeb." He yelled at me, giggling.

"You didn't come see me at the hospital, horse face!" I retorted. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, guiding me to the dining room. "I did, you were just sleeping when I would stop by, but I couldn't stay long because the Captain would throw me out, saying that I was disturbing him." I rolled my eyes at his reply. The Captain was so incredibly bizarre.

I scoffed, as I opened my mouth the reply, a stern voice behind me calling my name. Curious, I turned around and saw Levi coming towards us.

"Did you finish settling in yet?" Levi asked, standing quite a little too close to me. I nodded and gave him a half smile. He muttered a faint 'Good', then walked passed me and Jean. As he strolled by us, Jean looked at me with a confused look on his face; I shrugged and we headed into the dining room.

 **Levi's pov**

Today's training had been a mess. These little fuckers were all over the place; giggling and messing around as I told them to do a certain sequence. I swear to god, my afternoon had been spent yelling and smacking them left and right. Even Mikasa wasn't giving two shits about the routines, which frustrated me even more. Around 5:30, when I had had enough, I decide to call it quits and go for supper.

Little did they know, I was going to wake them up at 5:00 am the next day to repeat the fucking lesson; as well as do the one I had planned for tomorrow. Those brats wanted to test me and now, they were going to taste a small piece of my wrath.

I stump angrily in the quarters, then I saw her and all my anger seem to vanish away. Evree was simply saying 'hi' to everyone and she took my breath away. I frowned when I saw her hug Jean for a little too long. I felt uneasy seeing him so close to her like that, I remembered when she was in the hospital and Jean had stopped by. According to him, they were very close and he was extremely worried about her. He had stroked her face and I immediately felt like throwing up. I ended up kicking him out of the room...

I went into the dining room, sat down in my chair and sipped my tea, watching my new squad. They were excellent in almost every aspect, but where they lacked was in teamwork and following orders, which was what I was going to focus on.

Evree sat at the opposite side of me at the end of the table and chatted with Jean and Connie. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. As I gazed at her, Evree looked towards me and smiled, lifting her cup of water to her lips. I tore my eyes from her and focused on my planning for next week. I was asked by Erwin to help Evree with the rehabilitation of her leg.

Once a day, we would exercise her ankle and her torso, to assure the full muscle gain back. As I wrote the schedule, the cook came out with our food and everyone dug in, famished. I spoke quietly with my sister, shifting my gazed from her, to my food, to Evree.

"Why do you keep staring at Evree?" She questioned me, whispering. I frowned at her, "What are you talking about?." I questioned back. I looked at my food and continued to do so, making myself look as calm as I could. I tried to make it look like it was all in her head, she obviously wasn't buying it though. "You know what I'm talking about." Mikasa implied, leaning closer towards me. "Will you fuck off?" I groaned staring dead in her eyes, inching even closer to her. "Geez, ok." She mumbled, getting up from her seat. I focused all my attention on my planning and ignored everything else.

Everyone got up in usion, having already finished eating and headed to the lounge. I was so focused on my work that I hadn't noticed that someone was still eating.

I looked up and saw Evree struggling slightly to eat her food. I frowned and lowered my quill. Our eyes met and we sat there, eyeing each other. "Still in pain?" I asked her, when she swallowed her mouthful with difficulty; breaking the thick silence.

"It's not that bad, I should be good to go in two-three days." Evree replied, cutting a piece of her chicken. I nodded and stood. I walked over to her, putting a paper on the table beside her: "Your training for this week. Look it over and come see me when you're done eating." I didn't wait for a reply and left the room.

I made my way upstairs towards my office. I sat on my chair and turned it to face the window, the sun was setting and the sky was painted with pinks and oranges and it took my breath away. I had always liked sunsets; they gave me hope for a better tomorrow; God knows I hoped tomorrow was going better than today...

As I gazed outside, lost in my own thoughts, I heard a small knock on my door. "Come in." I said, continuing to look upon the beauty of this sunset. I listened to the door opening and closing. "You requested me, sir?" Evree questioned me. I half-heartedly looked away from the window and towards her. She looked uncomfortable, so I motioned her to take a seat. She sat down, putting the crutches beside her and turned her focus to me. "May I ask why-"

"No you may not ask why, Miss May." I cut in, I wanted to keep this meeting as short as possible so she could leave and get some well deserved rest. "I'll cut to chase." I started, crossing my legs and arms as I sat in front of her. "You and I will start working on your rehabilitation tomorrow and no, it is not up for discussion." I frowned at her. Did she look annoyed? Frustrated? Who knows, but the face Evree May was giving me was painful to look at.

"In the file I gave earlier is your training schedule until you're well enough to move to the 3DMG. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask." With that said I showed her out of my office. She hadn't said anything, mostly because I didn't let her speak. Evree was going to follow my orders for once and to do that, I couldn't give her room to question me. As Evree walked to the door, she stopped and look straight into my eyes. "I don't have any say in all of this?" She argued, obviously angry. "I would like to know _why_ I can't make any decisions about _my own body_ and the way _I_ want to treat it..." She growled back at me.

I sighed and pinched my temples. "You want to know why you can't make one little fucking decision? Not even about your own body?" I grumbled at her, while making my way into her personal space. "It's because there's actually people who give a shit about your sorry ass and well being, so they'd do anything for you to be back on your feet, and hopefully your feet will guide you far from me." I paused, taking in deep breaths. Once I started rambling on I, for some reason couldn't stop myself. "It's also because you can't seem to be able to take care of your own tiny body. I mean seriously, how hard is it to take care of yourself and not try to put your life on the line every time you have the chance huh? Do you care so little about yourself that you have to throw yourself in the most ridiculous and dangerous situations there is! You're seriously asking why? It's because if we let you do what the fuck you think is right, you'd be dead. So from now on, you'll shut up and comply with my fucking orders or so help me god I'll kill myself is that understood; soldier?"

Our noses were almost touching, and I could feel her rapid breaths on my chin. Her eyes were wide open from shock, like no one had ever talked to her like that before. Hell, this girl needed a serious reality check. She was by no means capable of managing herself and Evree needed to get a good beating. Thankfully for her, I was there to knock her down from her high fucking horse and back down to reality.

Her mouth was slightly open and she clenched her fist by her side. I leaned into her even more, our bodies touched and I could feel her tremble.

"I said," I whispered in her ear. "is that understood?" She looked deep into my eyes and tensed up a lot more. "Y-yes, Captain L-Levi." Evree replied, not breaking eye contact. "Good, you may leave." I instructed her in a sarcastic happy tone. As soon as I turned back to look at the sunset, she slammed the door behind her. Would finally obey my orders and I was very excited for tomorrow and what it would bring us.

* * *

A/N: Levi and Evree will be getting closer soon I promise. I just want to make sure everything is right you know. Thanks for the support xox


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

 _ **WARNING: This chapter has some mature content (rape) and may be triggering for some. Continue at your own risk.**_

* * *

I leaned heavily on his door and took in a big shaky breath, my whole body was trembling to its core and I felt like vomiting. I lowered my head and looked at my hands, I hadn't seen them shake that much since the sentencing of my father back when I was barely a teen. I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breaths, I shut my eyes so tightly, trying effortlessly to stabilize myself... but to no avail, I just couldn't seem to calm down. I gazed back at Levi's office and a tear escaped my eyes. I hadn't noticed until then that my eyes were watery and how badly his words had hit me. I wiped my tears with the palm of my hand and limped towards my room.

I opened the door and swung it shut shortly after. Everyone was still downstairs and I needed time to compose my thoughts and regain some strength. I wasn't usually shaken up by someone screaming at me, in training we were basically punching bags so it wasn't something I couldn't handle. The way Levi had spoken to me was a different kind of punching, the kind I use to receive as a child, the kind that fucked me up mentally. I knew he hadn't meant it, that he had only wanted to shake me up a bit and I couldn't blame him for that. But his words kept swirling in my mind and I couldn't get rid of them. I laid on my bed, my face slamming down on my pillow and I discarded my crutches on the ground when I heard a faint knock on my door.

"What?" I muttered annoyed, lifting my head so the person behind the door could properly hear me. "It's Jean, can I come in?" The voice said. I sighed "At your own risk" I grumbled back, laying my head back down. I heard the door creak open and felt Jean weight sinking the bed slightly.

"What do you want?" I asked, lifting my gaze to his. Jean face was filled with concern and worry and I hated that I was the cause of it. He laid beside me in my tiny bed and wrapped his hands around me. He didn't need to speak, I knew what he thought and I knew that he wouldn't talk until I saw ready to. I let out a quivering sigh and adjusted myself to give him more room and so that I could snuggle up to him. As I laid my head on his chest, my eyes became watery again and I started to tremble. I clutched his shirt and let the tears fall.

I tried to hold in my sobs, but when Jean squeezed me as he felt my tears on his shirt, I lost it. I couldn't hold it in anymore... All these emotions came spurting out, one after the other. Enraged. Frustration. Dred. Worthlessness. Loneliness. Miserable. Everything came pouring out of me as I clutch to Jean's shirt for dear life. He rubbed the top of my head and tried to calm me down with a soothing voice. "Thank you..." I mumbled, between sobs. He didn't reply, he just placed a kiss on my head.

We stayed like this for a while, we could hear our comrades outside talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it seemed to dull me sleep, my eyelids felt heavy and I struggled to keep them open. I didn't fight it for long though, I let my eyes close and next thing I knew, I was dreaming.

 **Jean's pov**

Evree had gone up to see the Captain a few minutes ago and by the sound of the door closing upstairs, I could tell something hadn't gone well. I mean, all of us heard the door slamming two floors down.

"By the sound of that," Mikasa started "my step-brother got way under her skin." We all looked up towards the staircase and I frowned. I knew Evree was strong and usually kept her cool, but hearing that door slam, she must be fuming. "I'll go check on her." I told the gang, standing up from the couch. "Be careful Jean." Eren warned me as I made way up. "Why are you saying that?" Christa asked next, slightly frowning. Eren shrugged and replied: "When Evree explodes, it's best to get out of the way."

I scoffed at his words. "We don't even know if it was her who smacked that door. Maybe it was the Captain, so let's not jump to conclusions like we always do ok? I'll be right back." With that said, I lightly jogged up the two floors and made it just in time to see Evree slamming her bedroom door with way too much force. I silently crept into her room, but I paused before knocking just to give her some time to her collect herself. As I was about to knock, a hand grabbed a hold of my shoulder, making tense up a bit. I lowered my hands and turned around to see Captain Levi standing behind me. "Is something the matter Captain?" I asked him suspiciously. Our eyes met and I glared at him.

"Nothing's the matter." He stated. His face bore no expression, simply boredom. "I was simply passing by when I saw you creeping over little Evree here." Levi observed, leaning on the wall, near her door. I sighed deeply, trying to compose my ass. "I was simply going to check up on her since, if I may be blunt, since you pissed her off real bad. I thought I'd try to calm her down since she's probably planning your assassination right now... Sir." I told him smugly. He wasn't going to get in my head so easily. Levi lifted his body from the wall and whispered a simply 'hm'

"Well, if she is planning to kill me, tell me how it goes." Levi replied nonchalantly, waving back at me as he strolled downstairs. I groaned and clenched my fist in an effort not to punch him in the face. He knew quite well that his words had hurt Evree and he couldn't give two shits about it. I cracked my neck and took in a deep breath then knocked on her door. I could make out faint rustling in her room, then heard a faint 'what?' from her room. Evree's tone seemed annoyed, maybe I should let her settle down? But what if she hurts herself? All these thoughts rushed in and out of my mind and I decided to ask her if I could come, her snarky reply told me I was safe to go in and I opened the door slowly and peaked in. Evree was laying on her stomach with her face on the pillow. I frowned worried about her. She wasn't the type of person to freak out so easily, so I gently made my way to her bed and laid beside her, wrapping her in my arms. She moved around a bit so I could have more room then snuggled up to me. I could see from her reddened face that she had cried and Evree never cried, she hadn't let a single drop of tear fall out when we told her Marco had died. Just like Mikasa, both girls were tough nuts to break, so for her to have cried simply because of her discussion with Levi made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't talk to her. Hell, I thought it'd do her some good if I stayed quiet.

My theory proved right. Saying nothing made her feel comfortable to let go of all her bottled up shit and she let everything explode. I was happy that I could be the one she could let it all out with. We were close and I loved her. She clenched my shirt tightly and sobbed loudly as I stroked her back. So many things were going through my mind right now that even I felt like crying with her. She had been through hell and back, more than once and had not cried a single time. So for Levi to break her like this infuriated me. I saw the most hardened girl have a massive breakdown in front of me and the fact that Levi was at fault made my blood boil.

After a while she quieted down and I could hear my friends talking outside in the little lounging area of our dormitories. They seemed worried that I hadn't been back and they hadn't seen Evree since supper. Connie proposed that Evree and I had gone out for a walk and everyone kinda gobbled up that theory up. I sighed in relief, I had hoped they wouldn't of gone out looking for us in our rooms. For one thing, no one should witness Evree' state at the moment, she was broken and fragile and her comrades shouldn't see the strongest one of the group in such a mess. Also, the fact that we were somewhat 'cuddling' could make us the center of gossip which I was glad I could avoid, thanks to Connie, who without knowing, saved both of us from embarrassment.

I noticed a while later the silence in the room and I looked down at Evree to find her soundly asleep. I smiled, looking at her soft, gentle face. It was reddened, but she still looked as breathtaking as the first time I saw her. I was somewhat tired myself and wanted to go get some rest for tomorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to move, fearing I'd wake her up. I decided to stay put and enjoy the warmth Evree brought me. I closed my eyes, thinking of her and fell asleep.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Jean mumbled to himself, watching his co-cadet May, sneak out the hut. Jean had noticed her leave around 1:30 a.m. for 3 weeks now and wondered what the hell this dwarf was up too. As cadets in training they all had the duty to comply with given orders and the curfews. He had looked at her pack a few things in a knapsack sack, wrapped a cap around her neck and peek out the door. When the coast was clear, she bolted out and started running.

Jean was prepared though, she had been sneaking out often around the same days and times for the past few weeks so Jean knew when she would leave. As she sprinted out the hut, He leapt off his bed and made a beeline for the door, He snuck his head out to see in which direction Evree was going and when no one was in sight he darted in the cadets direction. He could see her running expertly through the forest as if she'd been here before. After ten minutes of running she stopped and looked around her surroundings. As she looked in his direction, Jean slipped behind the nearest tree and peeked from one of its sides to see what that girl was going to do next. Out of the blue, she took out a lantern and lit it, then continued walking to her destination. Jean followed her from afar for about 3 km (1.86 miles) when cadet May finally stopped.

"You should come and see this." Evree said, turning towards Jean with a big honest smile. Jean leaned on some tree and kicked himself for not being stealthy enough. He leaped off the tree onto the path, he could see Evree's figure but not her face. "Come on, you'll love this." She said again, turning away from him. He locked his gaze on her body which was now sitting down. He brushed away some tree branches in the way and when he could safely pass, Jean was met with the most incredible view. The sky was dark, decorated with thousands upon thousands of shining stars and a full moon that illuminated the horizon. You could see traces of the Milky Way that night since there were no clouds anywhere to be seen. The rock they were standing on, had an amazing view of a city below, street lamps and lights from houses made everything glow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Evree asked calmly. Jean looked at her and she motioned for him to sit beside her, Evree sat a blanket on the ground and he took the seat.

"I knew you were bound to wonder where I had been going, so I started bringing extra stuff in case you decide to follow me. And to tell you the truth, I'm glad you came. I'm happy I get to share this wonderful view with someone." She said next, looking at Jean. He smiled at her then looked up to the sky. "You knew I was watching you all this time?" He questioned her next, glancing over the to the city below. "Of course, I noticed last week when I was packing, you were staring from your bunk." She started, she toyed with the knot of her cap and continued, "At first, I was scared you were going to tell on me, but when no one followed me here, I knew that I was safe to go on my little adventure. After, I started hoping you'd come with me so I could have some company out here." Jean furrowed his brow at her and this corner of his lips lifted into a small smirk.

"How did you find this place anyways May?" He asked, focusing on the night sky. She giggled and laid on the ground, resting her head on her arms. The lantern between them was creating enough heat to keep them warm on this chilly August night. "You know, I've had six brothers who trained here before me, so I know where all the best spots are. Including which bathtub is best." She confessed, smiling brightly at Jean. His eyes shot open at her words, he met Evree's gaze and she chuckled softly at his reaction. "You have six brothers in the army?" He asked in astonishment, he didn't know anyone who had this many siblings. She nodded, still smiling. "Yep, four in the Military Police and the other two in the Garrison Regiment." Evree told him.

Jean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Holy shit May, do you have any sisters in that mix?" Jean asked next, totally engulfed in Evree's words. She shook her head and looked away from the man next to her and towards the sky. "I'm not only the only girl, but I'm the youngest." Her tone suddenly a bit grim.

"What about you?" Her expression changed just as she diverted the conversation from her to Jean. He laid down beside Evree and replied: "Just me and my mother." He envied Evree for her siblings, he had always wanted someone else around so he wouldn't have to play alone. The girl beside him focused on him and sighed. "I bet you and your mom are really close." She stated next.

"Yeah, being just the two of us it was easy to get along." He started, looking back at her smiling as well.

"Are you and your mom close?" Jean continued. The abrupt mood change in Evree indicated Jean that he shouldn't of ask that, but it was already out there and the air was thick and tense. She took a moment to reply, contemplating if she should tell him.

"I was never close with either of my parents; I almost never spoke to my mom."

"How come?" Jean couldn't resist asking. No one really knew much about Evree's life outside of training beside that she witnessed the downfall of Wall Maria. He had also heard that she never showered with the girls and that apparently she had been tortured as a child, hence why she always showered after everyone. Evree breathed in slowly and closed her eyes. She was preparing herself mentally. For the first time, she was going to tell someone about her past and she trembled, scared that she would be judged and ridiculed. What made Evree decide to spill out everything to Jean - out of everyone else, was that he had been embarrassed so much throughout training that, he probably would understand why she felt that way about her past the most.

"Have you ever heard of the couple called Rapist and Quiet May?" Evree asked him, sitting back up. He nodded at her question, she sighed. Of course he knew about it. Everyone in Wall Maria knew about it, it had been the topic of gossip for months! "So you know the story, right?"

"Yeah," Jean began. "this psycho raped his daughter and let random folks have their way with her for money, while the mother stood back and did nothing." He frowned in disgust, remembering reading about it the paper. The other members of the family had no clue of what the parents had been doing to their own child until one of the siblings came back home earlier than expected and saw his poor girl being tortured and raped." He continued, lifting his torso from the ground and sitting 'Indian style', facing Evree.

The girl sighed when Jean wasn't making the connection. "Robert and Caitlyn May were their names, and the boy who caught them was their oldest son and my older brother Nile Dawk May." Evree stated, barely in a whisper. Her face showed embarrassment and disgust. She directed her gaze to Jean, who looked at her in horror. He gawked at her, no words were able to escape his slightly open mouth as he processed the information he had just been given.

"My dad started to touch me when my breast started to grow around 8 years of age." She began, not waiting for a response. It felt good to confide in someone, to talk about and shed this facade she had built up. "At first I didn't know what was going on, all I knew is that I didn't like it." She continued, still looking at the boy next to her. "It started with only touching, I would beg him to stop, but he'd only hit me and tell me to shut up. Once, I told him I'd tell my mother and he threatened me; he said that if I uttered a word to anyone he would kill me and my mom." She sighed and took in a deep breath. "My mom caught him touching me one time after school, she screamed at him and started hitting him. I remember the scene quite well; I was begging for my mom to rescue me from that monster, but my dad took a hold of her and beat her to a pulp. He told her the same thing he had told me: if she said one word to anyone, he'd kill us both."

Jean regarded Evree with an immense amount of sorrow. He didn't want her to continue, he wanted her to stop talking, but no words could escape his mouth. Jean was paralysed by her story; it was hard to look at her. She spoke so quietly and gently; she spoke in a way that made you want to know more even though, in this case, what Evree told felt like Jean kept getting punched in the face.

"It would always be after school too, there's a big age gap between me and my siblings so I always came home before them. After two years of abuse, solely from my father, I was the only child left at home and he started bringing other men in with him and they all took turns. And that continued until three years ago, I had just turned 13 and I had grown accustomed to the mistreatment I was getting daily. Around Christmas time, my brothers were supposed to be on leave near the 20th of December. Nile decided to surprise us and come home a week early."

Jean closed his eyes, he could see the scene in his head and his stomach was in knots. He could tell she had never confined in everyone, her words just pouring out of her and she kind of looked relieved to finally talk about it with someone.

"Every time I was molested I would cry. I cried every day for 5 years and my mother stood by and watched; collecting the money. There was this one man, to this day, I still don't know his name, but he was probably the worst out of all of the men that came and went. He was especially violent and like to hit me with extreme force. He's the man that was raping me when Nile came found me." She paused, and folded herself into a ball, setting her gaze on the city. "When Nile came in, it was brutal. I remember him going into shock and attacking the man on me, but before he could get to him, my father through him on the ground and the man stabbed me several times. I had started yelling and crying for help and eventually, someone named 'Hannes' for the Garrison came in and took action upon seeing the scene."

Evree look at Jean and gave him a weak smile. "I never told anyone this." She told him. Jean frowned and tried to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. This woman had been through hell and yet, here she was, smiling at him bravely as she opened up for the first time. Not knowing what to do, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, letting the tears flow down his rosy cheeks. Jean felt her start to tremble and sob.

"Thank you for not judging." She uttered softly, hugging him back.

They spent the rest of the night talking, Jean told her about the struggles he was facing as well as his desire to resident within Wall Sina. Their conversation went on for ages and they only decided to go back to the cabins when the sun started to rise.

After that night, they came back to the same spot for the rest of their training. Once a week, they'd met up to talk and unload from the previous week. Their friendship bloomed and soon enough, they were inseparable.

* * *

 **Levi's pov**

I woke up around 5 am, my throat dry and my right leg asleep. I stood, stretching my limbs one by one. While I elongated my body, the room filled with noise of my joints cracking, it felt good and I felt a bit more awake. Looking at my pocket watch, I saw that I had some time to take a bath before waking up the brats. Sighing, I made my way to my chambers and undressed. As each item of clothing come off, my mind wondered more and more to the incident with Cadet May and Jean. I scoffed remembering what the guy told me when I caught being creepy. This guy was love struck and I could tell he was not impressed with me, not that I actually fucking cared. It frustrated me when my relationship with a member of my squad was on edge; but it can't be helped. Opening my bathroom door, I looked at my reflection and studied the dark circles hanging under my eyes. I came to the conclusion that I looked like hell but lacked the amount of shits to try today. I could feel, deep in my throat that my hopes from yesterday were not going to come to reality.

I turned the knob of my shower and stepped in when the water was scorching hot. I stood under the steaming jets of water and lifted my head, closing my eyes as I ravished the feeling of it covering every inch of my body. I sighed in contentment, raising my hands to my hair.

I frowned as the image of Evree filled my mind. Her green eyes and wide smile invaded my thoughts.

It didn't take long to cast her out of my thoughts, she left as quickly as she came to mind. Evree drove me mad and frustrated me to no end. I figured that that was the reason why she occupied my mind so often... She was the biggest brat of them all.

After my shower, I dried off and put on a fresh uniform, throwing the old ones in my laundry basket.

Having ten minutes left, I took the opportunity to go downstairs and get myself some tea and oatmeal. I lounged around peacefully, while sipping on my tea. At 5:30, I went back upstairs, straight to the cadet' sleeping quarters. I was going to make these idiots shit their pants, hopefully they were going to learn their lesson.

I folded my arms and made my way room per room, kicking in the door and flipping the mattress where the sleeping cadets were. I decided to keep Jean's room for last, I wanted to piss him off a bit more, but when I kicked his door down, I found his room empty. His bed was made and the blinds were still open. It looked like he hadn't been in his room at all. One by one, the cadets exited their rooms, fully dressed and giving me their full attention. They all looked like shit and it made me happy to see them in such a horrible mood. Payback's a bitch, brats.

My frowned deepened when Evree's door opened slowly. "What the hell is going in?" Jean groggy voice said, peeking out of the door. The frown he wore on his face quickly disappeared when he saw everyone in 'attention'. His face reddened and he came out of Evree's room. Cadet May followed not long after, she looked at everyone in confusion and rested her gaze on me, raising an eyebrow.

The other cadets gawked at Jean and Evree. I, on the other hand, could feel my blood boiling... What the fuck was this?

"Had a good sleep Kirschtein?" I asked him, leaning on a railing. He lowered his gaze at my question.

"I'm sorry, Captain Levi, it's my fault." Evree said, her gaze still on me. I turned to look at her and lifted my brow. "I don't doubt it." I replied coldly. I turned my attention back to the beanpole in front of me. As she was about to say something, I lifted my hand, silencing her.

"Everyone go downstairs and get breakfast, I want all of you in the yard in ten minutes. Anyone late will join Kirschtein in his 20 laps, understood?" I asked.

"Yes, sir!" They said unitedly. I dismissed them and they all rushed downstairs avoiding my gaze.

"As for you two: Evree you can rest until 8 and then you can help with the chores and Kirschtein, get dressed, go eat and if you aren't down by 5:45 I'll add 20 more laps." With that, I turned and went down the stairs and made my way outside.

* * *

 **A/N: I went away for a while that's why I haven't updated. This is a long chapter, but I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
